1 for the money
by figureskater1995
Summary: small bit i wrote about chase when he fell down the  hole in episode " one for the money"


**Rescue Special Ops: one for the money**

**... "Drew the short straw hey, looks like your bad lucks beginning already." Jones said**

**"Look, you see man the problem is just your negativity" chase said as he was walking towards Jones, **

**"AHHH!" chase yelled falling into a deep hole in the ground.**

**"CHASE!" dean and Jordan yelled running towards where Chase disappeared.**

"**How did we miss that?" dean asked to no one in particular as himself, Jordan and Heidi moved the leaves and branches which were concealing the hole.**

**"Chase can you hear us? "Dean called again **

**A small moan was the only response from chase as he regained consciousness; he could feel blood trickling down the side of his face.**

"**Chase, are you hurt?" Jordan asked**

**Feeling dazed from his head injury chase blinked his eyes trying to push past the darkness and back into reality.**

"**Dean…" chase called out confused**

"**Chase are you hurt" dean asked again**

**Finding his bearings chase thought for a minute and thought where his body hurt. Calling back up to dean what he felt. "Head hurts.., blood.., shoulder's…" Chase's eyes were closing as he fought to stay awake.**

"**Chase, stay awake for me. What about your shoulder?" **

"**Hurts..." chase replied as his eyes slid closed**

"**he's unconscious" Heidi said as she got onto the radio to vince.**

"**rescue 1 to rescue base"**

"**rescue base receiving"**

"**vince we've got a problem, chase has fallen down a hole, hes bleeding and going in and out of consiousness. We don't have the right equiptment to get him out, what do you advise?"**

"**alright Heidi-Ho, you're going to need equal lengths of wood to use as the frame, use your absailing ropes cut them to bind them, use absailing tape for a harness."**

**Heidi was the smallest of the group, she was harnessed up and ready to go.**

"**Heidi, go down and secure the harness under his arms and around his chest, carefull of injuries." Dean said as Jordan secured the belay.**

**Heidi was lowered into the hole and she had gotten the harness under his arms and was securing it around his chest when chase regained consciousness again. Chase groaned in pain as Heidi finished securing the harness.**

"**Chase, its Heidi. Don't move, you've had a bit of a fall, were about to bring you up."**

**Chase nodded slightly in understanding **

"**dean bring me up" Heidi called, dean and Jordan obliged and winched her up top. **

"**chase were going to bring you up now, okay. Call out if you need us to stop." Said Jordan**

"**yeah" chase replied weakly**

**Dean and Jordan began to pull on the ropes, Heidi standing by the hole ready to grab chase. **

**Feeling the ropes pull taught and slowly being pulled up chase gritted his teeth as the harness pulled his injured shoulder, "Arghh!" chase yelled as the rope pulled again.**

**Hearing chases' pain filled yell the boys stoped pulling the ropes, "Chase!" Dean yelled "are you okay?"**

**"I think Chase has a broken shoulder" Heidi said**

**"Shit" dean muttered**

**"Chase, we will be a quick and smooth as we can okay?, let us know if you need us to stop again." Heidi told chase**

**"Yep" he replied cringing**

**"Okay let's bring him up" Heidi called to dean**

**Chase groaned fighting the need to cry out in pain before he lost consiousness. When they had reached the top Heidi carefully layed chase on his back and removed the harness. **

**Dean and Heidi were assessing chase's injuries, he had a laceration to his temple which would require stitches, a trail of blood was seeping from the wound. His shoulder was severly dislocated and he had either bruised or broken a couple of ribs.**

"**rescue 1 to rescue base." **

"**rescue base resieving, dean hows chase?" vince's voice said through the radio**

"**we've got him out of the hole, hes got a head wound, is currently unconscious, his shoulder is dislocated and suspected brusied or broken ribs. Were going to need another team to come in and help take the plane crash patients out, were going to need to carry chase out."**

"**copy that, Lara and Lachie are coming in. be there in 20"**

**About 20 minuets later lara and Lachie arrived and Lara helped Heidi and jordan take the 3 patients out whist lachie helped dean put chase on a spine board to carry him out.**

**10 minuets into the 20 minuet walk back to set up chase regained consiousness.**

**Flickering his eyes open slowly and blinking a few times trying to get his eyes to focus. **

**Hearng chase groan and seeing his eyes opening lachie was quick to reassure his baby brother.**

"**chase don't move, your alright."**

"**what happened?" chase asked quietly**

"**you fell down a hole, your shoulder is a bit busted" dean told him**

**Chase nodded softly in response and closed his eyes **

**Back at the setup there was an ambulance waiting to take chase to the hospital; lachie went in the back with him.**

**Chase woke up 30 minutes later in the hospital, blinking his eyes looking around he was rather confused, looking to his left lachie was sleeping in a chair.  
>"Lachie…" <strong>

**Hearing chases voice woke lachie instantly. **

"**Hey chasie, how you feeling?"**

"**Sore… what happened?" chase asked**

"**You managed to find yourself a hole to fall into, dislocated your shoulder and broke 3 ribs, you've got 14 stitches in your forehead and a concussion too."**

**Chase nodded, "when can I get out of here?" **

"**Doctors said when you woke up if you were feeling okay you could leave as long as your supervised for 24 hours… so guess what! Your coming home with me." Lachie said with a smirk**

"**yay…" **

**a nurse walked in and gave chase his discharge papers "sign hear" chase did. "right your good to go."**

"**thanks" lachie and chase said.**

**leaving the hospital chase told lachie to take him to the station house, he didn't want to spend the rest of the day at home alone. Lachie obliged, they were only doing paperwork and could all keep an eye on chase then. Walking up the stairs of the station house lachie one step behind chase making sure he didn't fall.**

"**chasie, what are you doing here? You should be at home." Dean asked **

"**would have been bored at home." Chase said taking a seat at his desk**

"**its good to see your okay chase" lara said as she gave him a hug.**

**Vince walked out of michelle's office and walked up to chase. "good to see you chase. By the way, your on desk duty for 3 weeks until your shoulder heals properly."**

**Chase sighed and lachie and dean laughed.**

**Heidi and Jordan came up the stairs, Heidi hugged chase and told him she was glad he was okay. **

"**mate, your not a rabbit… stay out of holes in the ground." Jordan said smirking. "glad your okay though."**

**END.**


End file.
